Melalui Ruang dan Waktu
by mielshen
Summary: Terjebak dalam takdir yang terus berulang. Bisakah (author) mereka melepaskan diri mereka dari lingkaran takdir ini? Dan.. siapa Kaito sebenarnya? Chapter 3: Ramalan
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

 **Melalui Ruang dan Waktu**

 **Disclaimer:** Kalian sudah tahu Detective Conan milik siapa

 **Warning:**

Alternate Universe. Shinichi tidak mengecil jadi Conan.

* * *

 _21 Juni, di umur 8 tahun, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya._

Malam itu, Shinichi yang masih kecil diajak kedua orang tuanya pergi ke tempat pertunjukan sulap dari Kuroba Toichi, pesulap terkenal tingkat internasional. Sebagai penulis misteri, ayahnya ingin agar Shinichi mendapatkan pengalaman dan pengetahuan dalam dunia deduksi. Sebagai seorang aktris, ibunya ingin agar Shinichi menikmati pertunjukan dan bersenang-senang. Pertunjukan sulap menjadi jalan tengah yang cukup adil untuk mereka.

Di luar dugaan Shinichi, rupanya pertunjukkan sulap tersebut berjalan dengan sangat menarik. Dengan berbagai trik rumit yang melebihi kemampuan berpikir Shinichi, Kuroba Toichi mampu menampilkan keajaiban demi keajaiban yang mengundang rasa terkejut, kagum, serta tawa di antara para penonton. Shinichi, mendapati dirinya tidak mampu mengurai trik yang mungkin digunakan oleh sang pesulap, mulai tersesat dalam berbagai keajaiban yang ditampilkan di depannya oleh berbagai pesulap lainnya juga. Hingga keajaiban berubah menjadi petaka.

Waktu itu, Kuroba Toichi kembali naik ke panggung, hendak menampilkan aksi melarikan diri dari kobaran api yang mendekat kepadanya. Membuat perhatian seluruh penonton terserap dan menahan nafas dalam keheningan. Hingga terdengar bunyi ledakan, dan api membakar segalanya. Kepanikan terjadi di atas panggung maupun di antara penonton. Semua orang berlari berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi dalam api dan asap, tidak jelas lagi mana arah keluar, mana dinding, dan mana pintu.

Dalam kepanikan dan kekacauan, Shinichi terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia mendapati dirinya melihat berbagai manusia lari dan tergeletak, tertimpa material dan terbakar, terluka dan meninggal, berteriak dan membisu. Di antara semua itu, Shinichi melihat seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut acak-acakan, menangis keras di antara kobaran api.

Shinichi mendekatinya, berusaha menariknya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Shinichi harus menariknya, karena dia yang terus menangis rupanya tidak ingin berpindah tempat. Shinichi menarik sambil berusaha menenangkannya. "Sssh.. jangan menangis. Kau akan selamat. Karena aku menolongmu."

Sang anak mencoba berhenti menangis, namun masih sesenggukan, membuka mata indahnya dengan warna violet yang berkilau oleh air matanya, menatap Shinichi. "A-aku.. aku kehilangan seseorang.. Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku sedih karena dia meninggalkanku. Aku menangis karena dia tidak kembali. Dia.. yang sangat, sangat berharga bagiku.." dan mulai menangis lagi.

Melihatnya menangis dengan sangat sedih, Shinichi menjadi turut merasa sedih. Berusaha menahan air matanya dan berkata, "Jangan bersedih. Kau akan menemukannya. Kalau tidak bisa, aku akan membantumu. Kalau masih tidak bisa, ayahku akan membantu kita, dia sangat pandai menemukan seseorang maupun barang yang hilang. Kalau masih tidak bisa juga, polisi akan membantu kita." Shinichi mencoba menghapus air matanya untuk menenangkannya. Usahanya hanya sedikit sukses.

Mereka berhasil keluar dengan selamat, mendapatkan pengobatan darurat, bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Shinichi, berbicara dengan polisi. Rupanya anak itu kehilangan ingatan. Yang dia ingat hanya bahwa dia ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang sangat berharga baginya, dan namanya: Kaito. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang berharga baginya, yang ditangisinya dengan begitu keras. Ada begitu banyak korban dari musibah itu, tidak jelas apakah Kaito anak dari korban yang sudah meninggal atau korban yang masih hidup, atau bahkan hanya lewat dan tersesat. Semua orang tidak mampu menemukan keluarga Kaito.

Pada akhirnya, Kaito dijadikan anak angkat oleh Kuroba Chikage, istri Kuroba Toichi, yang baru saja menjadi janda. Kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya, Chikage mengadopsi Kaito untuk mengisi hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya. Karena Kaito terlihat sangat sangat sedih, menderita dan kesepian. Karena kaito memiliki penampilan yang mirip dengan almarhum suaminya. Kaito menjadi Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

 _22 Februari, di umur 16 tahun, adalah kali kedua kami bertemu, dengan terhalang oleh layar._

Menyadari bahwa peristiwa naas yang menjadi awal dari ingatannya adalah sebuah kesengajaan dari seseorang untuk membunuh Kuroba Toichi, Kaito memutuskan untuk menjadi Kaito Kid dan menarik keluar orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa itu. Orang-orang yang dia pikir bertanggung jawab dalam membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Saat ini, sebagai Kaito Kid, Kaito berusaha menggagalkan pemindahan menara jam yang akan dilakukan oleh pemiliknya yang seorang penipu. Mengabaikan peringatan dari seorang penyihir atas bahaya dari tindakannya kali ini. Bahaya dari seseorang yang secara misterius mampu mengimbangi dan menghalangi setiap langkahnya. Namun pada akhirnya Kaito berhasil lolos dengan improvisasi spektakuler di tengah kondisi yang sangat terjepit, yang dia yakin pasti membuat pengejarnya terkejut. Pengejarnya, seseorang yang misterius, yang Kaito tidak pernah tahu dia siapa.

* * *

 _1 April, di umur 16 tahun, adalah ketiga kalinya kami bertemu_

Karena pengaruh memori naas dari pertunjukkan sulap di masa lalu, memori yang tidak bisa dia lupakan karena seorang anak bermata violet, Shinichi menjadi tertarik pada dunia sulap. Tapi itu adalah ketertarikan kedua setelah dunia deduksi. Dunia sulap menjadi salah satu area tempatnya mempraktekkan kemampuan deduksinya. Menjadi area tempatnya berdeduksi dengan santai setelah terlibat dalam berbagai penyelesaian kasus pembunuhan.

Munculnya pengumuman pencurian yang akan dilakukan oleh Kaito Kid dalam bentuk teka-teki membuat pengumuman tersebut sampai kepada Shinichi. Karena seorang temannya ingin dia memecahkan teka-teki tersebut. Di luar dugaan, teka-teki tersebut ternyata sangat rumit, membuat Shinichi menjadi bersemangat dan tertarik pada Kaito Kid. Jika diingat, Kaito Kid pernah vakum sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Memori naas itu juga terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan Kaito Kid adalah pesulap. Apakah ada hubungannya? Memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk menyelidiki, Shinichi tidak memberitahu siapapun jawaban atas teka-teki pengumuman Kaito Kid, dan datang ke tempat Kaito Kid akan muncul sendirian.

Betapa terkejut Shinichi, mengetahui bahwa Kaito Kid ternyata sangat muda, memiliki kemampuan akting dan vocal yang luar biasa, dan memanggil semua polisi untuk mengepung dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuk tiba-tiba menghilang di antara pengepungnya, dengan meninggalkan sebaris pesan, 'April Mop'.

* * *

 _Selama 2 tahun kami berkejaran seperti kucing dan tikus, tidak pernah berakhir karena tidak pernah tertangkap_

Shinichi terus menghadiri setiap aksi pencurian yang dilakukan oleh Kaito Kid ketika dia sempat. Menyelesaikan Tetaki-teki pengumumannya, membongkar penyamarannya, menghindari berbagai perangkapnya, berlari berkejaran di tengah malam, berhadapan di bawah langit malam dan sinar bulan. Namun Shinichi tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menangkap Kid. Dia hanya menikmati tantangannya. Berusaha memecahkan misterinya.

Hingga pada suatu malam pencurian, Kid terluka karena tembakan. Shinichi memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Identitas terbongkar. Reuni yang mengejutkan. Misteri terpecahkan. Permainan berkejaran berakhir. Kerja sama dimulai.

* * *

 _Dan selama 3 tahun, kami adalah teman, kekasih, dan partner_

Shinichi dan Kaito, dengan caranya masing-masing, berusaha meruntuhkan organisasi kriminal yang berusaha membunuh Kid, yang menjadi penyebab peristiwa naas di masa lalu. Mereka berusaha dengan cara yang berbeda, dari sisi yang berbeda, namun juga saling bekerja sama. Mendapatkan kawan seperjuangan dari FBI, CIA, dan Zero, organisasi kepolisian rahasia Jepang.

Suatu saat, Kaito mengikuti Shinichi yang hendak menemui FBI untuk berdiskusi. Kaito melihat jaket yang dikenakan salah satu dari mereka memiliki tulisan 'FBI' di belakang punggung, dan teringat pada kenangan awal mula memorinya.

"Shinichi, aku ingat orang yang dulu meninggalkanku."

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Iya, dia anggota FBI. Aku ingat melihat tulisan 'FBI' di punggungnya."

"Lalu mau bagaimana?"

"Aku mau mencarinya. Aku mau masuk FBI."

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk FBI juga."

"Lalu kita bisa saling melindungi."

"Tentu."

* * *

 _Hingga akhirnya, pada kegelapan malam 21 Juni, kita berpisah.._

Pandora ditemukan, dan penyerangan terakhir pada organisasi kriminal tersebut juga terjadi di saat bersamaan. Suara teriakan dan tembakan terdengar di sana sini. Korban berjatuhan di kedua sisi. Shinichi berhasil menyembunyikan Pandora pada dirinya tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Namun Shinichi tiba-tiba mendapat beberapa tembakan dan membuatnya roboh. Kaito terkejut, gerakannya terhenti, dan mendapatkan pukulan di belakang kepalanya, membuat kesadarannya menipis. Orang yang memukulnya lalu segera memasukkan racun ke mulutnya dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mati dengan sendirinya karena racun. APTX4869.

Tetapi rupanya racun itu tidak membunuh Kaito. Racun itu membuat Kaito mengecil, mengecil, hingga menjadi anak-anak. Mengecil dalam proses yang sangat menyakitkan, membuat kesadaran Kaito kembali sepenuhnya. Kaito beringsut menuju Shinichi. Shinichi masih bernafas, tapi di ambang kematian.

"Shinichi.. shinichi, bertahanlah.." Kaito tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Kaito, kita menang. Organisasi itu hancur. Aku mendapatkan Pandora." Shinichi menunjukkan Pandora dalam genggamannya pada Kaito.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi pada organisasi. Aku juga tidak ingin Pandora. Aku ingin bersamamu, Shinichi. Bertahanlah. Jangan meninggalkanku.." Kaito membasahi Shinichi dengan uraian air matanya tanpa peduli. Berusaha memegangnya, menahannya, tidak ingin ditinggal pergi.

"Kaito, terima kasih telah bersamaku selama ini.. Maaf, karena aku meninggalkanmu.. Maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Seandainya saja kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu, mengulang kembali pertemuan kita.." dan Shinichi menutup mata. Kehilangan nyawa.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan pergi Shinichi. Kembali. Aaaaahhh…" Berteriak dengan hati yang hancur, Kaito tidak menyadari Pandora yang mulai bercahaya.

Pandora adalah wadah yang telah kehilangan segala macam sifat buruk dan hanya menyimpan harapan. Pandora mengabulkan harapan. Tapi Shinichi sudah meninggal. Pandora hanya bisa membawa Kaito yang menangis histeris ke masa lalu, membuatnya kehilangan semua kenangan hingga masa kini. Meninggalkannya di tengah bara api, menangis karena kehilangan seseorang.

* * *

 _Jangan menangis, Kaito. Kita akan kembali bersama lagi. Tapi setelah waktu berlalu begitu banyak._

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

How is it?

Terinspirasi oleh 'June the Little Queen', di mana Sezru menjadi anak kecil dan kembali ke masa lalu, ke masa pertama kali dia bertemu June, dengan tanpa ingatan, sementara June meninggal.

 **Disclaimer (lagi):**

June the Little Queen juga bukan milik penulis (kalau disclaimer yg ini diletakkan di atas, takut jadi spoiler)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hari Pertama (lagi)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Siapa yang ga pengen memiliki Shinichi dan Kaito coba xD sayangnya itu hanya akan jadi mimpi..

Author's Note:  
Maaf mengubah status cerita yang sudah complete jadi batal complete. Karena Author tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengurai kekusutan benang takdir yang terus berulang. Di sini, karena pengalaman yang terus-terusan berulang, Kaito menjadi merasakan 'deja vu' yang semakin menguat, dan mulai mempertanyakannya.

* * *

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah terluka?"

Dalam kobaran api, dan tumpahan air mata, Kaito mengangkat pandangannya. Melihat seseorang menghampirinya dengan khawatir. _Apa yang terjadi? Aku.. aku tidak ingat. Kenapa dia memandangku dengan begitu khawatir? Dia.. siapa? Kenapa air mataku terasa semakin deras mengalir hanya dengan melihatnya?_

"Berdirilah. Apa kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan membantumu. Apa ada yang sakit?"

 _..dan uluran tangan, yang terasa sangat familiar.._ "Ah.. aku, aku tidak terluka. Tapi, aku kehilangan seseorang.." _Siapa? Siapa yang begitu berharga hingga ketiadaannya membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menangis?_

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Kalau tidak bisa, ayahku akan membantu kita, dia sangat hebat dalam menemukan sesuatu ataupun seseorang. Kalau masih tidak bisa juga, polisi akan membantu kita. Tapi kita harus keluar dulu dari sini, ayo.."

 _..dan senyum yang familiar.. serta kata-kata, yang juga familiar? Apakah aku mengenalnya? ..tapi, dia tidak mengenaliku.. Apakah dia hanya mengatakan kalimat yang pernah aku dengar? Kalimat yang jauh.. jauh di masa lalu.._ Akhirnya Kaito menggapai tangannya, berdiri, mengikutinya mencari jalan keluar. Dalam kondisi ini, seharusnya penyelamatnyalah yang melindunginya. Tapi anehnya, Kaito memiliki insting untuk melindunginya, dan memilih untuk menuruti instingnya.

"Ah, omong-omong, siapa namamu? Aku Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi."

…

 _Shinichi?_

"Wah, hei? Kenapa menangis lagi?"

 _Aku tidak tahu.._ "Aku.. Kaito.." _Tapi, Shinichi, nama itu membuat semua rasa sakit dan pedih yang tadi terasa kembali. Apakah aku memang mengenal anak ini?_

"Kaito-kun yah, lihat, itu pintu keluar.." dan ternyata bukan pintu keluar, melainkan pintu menuju ke balik panggung. Kaito melihat anak itu, _Shinichi_ , tertawa dengan malu. "Ahahah, yah, pintu ini membawa kita keluar dari kebakaran di sana, jadi ini pintu keluar!" membuat Kaito ikut tersenyum..

"Shin-chan!" Kaito melihat, ada seorang wanita cantik yang melemparkan dirinya pada Shinichi, memeluk dengan erat.. "Shin-chan, syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja." Dengan tangisan dan senyum lega, mengeluarkan HP dan menghubungi seseorang, "Yusaku, Shinichi sudah bersamaku, cepat keluar dari sana.. iya, dia baik-baik saja."

"Kaa-san, ugh, lepaskan. Lihat, aku membawa Kaito."

"Eh?"

"Eh, maksudku, tadi aku menemukannya di dalam sana. Jadi aku mengajaknya mencari jalan keluar bersama.."

Kaito hanya bisa diam mendapati pandangan dan perhatian wanita itu, _ibu Shinichi_ , beralih padanya, "Kaito-kun? Apa kamu di sini bersama orang lain? Dengan orangtuamu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencari, mereka pasti khawatir.." Shinichi juga memandangnya.

"Aku.. iya, sepertinya.." Kaito menjawab dengan bingung, membuat ibu Shinichi memandangnya dengan khawatir dan mulai memeriksanya dengan hati-hati.

"Shinichi.. anak ini terluka. Ada bekas pukulan bahkan darah di bagian belakang kepalanya.."

"Shinichi!" seruan yang membuat pandangan Shinichi dan ibu Shinichi beralih, Kaito jadi ikut melihat, seorang pria berlari ke arah mereka, menjatuhkan diri di hadapan Shinichi dan memeluknya, lalu memeriksanya, "Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tou-san.. Tapi Kaito terluka.." jawab Shinichi lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Kaito?" membuat ayah Shinichi juga menoleh ke arah Kaito, dan menghampiri Kaito. "Hei, nak. Siapa namamu?"

"… Kaito.."

"… nama keluargamu?"

Membuka mulut, tapi tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Kaito terdiam, dan menjawab, "…tidak tahu." Membuat Shinichi dan kedua orang tuanya tertegun.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"…tidak tahu.."

"Apa.." memperhatikan baju Kaito, ayah Shinichi bertanya, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, dan bersama siapa?"

"…tidak…ingat.."

"Yusaku," dengan hati-hati, ibu Shinichi mengambil kedua tangan Kaito, memeluknya, dan memandang ayah Shinichi. "Kepalanya terluka, mungkin karena itu ingatannya terganggu?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Berpikir sejenak, Yusaku memutuskan sambil menarik Shinichi lebih mendekat, "Jaga mereka, aku akan mencari bantuan," menerima anggukan dari istrinya, ayah Shinichi bangkit dan pergi menjauh.

Kini perhatian Shinichi dan ibunya tercurah pada Kaito, sambil masih memeluk Kaito, berharap bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Shinichi, apa yang bisa kamu deduksikan tentang Kaito dari semua ini?"

"Umm.." Shinichi, mencoba sekeras yang dia bisa, untuk membantu Kaito, tapi dia belum punya cukup banyak pengalaman dan pengetahuan.. "Bajunya, cukup unik.. mungkin dia juga salah satu anggota pertunjukkan ini?"

"Baju.." benar, baju Kaito berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dengan sepatu boots hitam, kaus kaki hingga lutut, celana pendek yang hanya mencapai setengah pahanya dan berwana ungu, seperti rompinya yang juga ungu dengan lengan panjang, kemeja hitam yang berkerah putih dengan rantai-rantai kecil emas sebagai penghias kancing, dua sarung tangan hitam, syal hitam, dan hiasan metal berwarna hampir emas meliuk di atas telinga di sisi kiri kepalanya menghiasi rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tentu, Kaito bukan penonton biasa. Dia bahkan lebih mencolok dari para pemain sulap. "Aku kenal dengan salah satu pemain, tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah dia selamat, karena saat itu dia sedang di atas panggung.. Aku kenal dengan istrinya, tapi sekarang dia pasti sedang syok dan.. aku tidak yakin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencari dan bertanya padanya.."

"Aku menduga.. desain bajunya terinspirasi dari baju bangsawan eropa abad pertengahan.. yang dimodifikasi." Shinichi masih terus berpikir. "Uuh, tapi aku tidak tahu kesimpulan apa yang bisa ditarik dari situ. Lalu, warna matanya, tidak biasa.." _Warna violet yang memabukkan.. tapi lebih dekat ke warna biru meski sinarnya memiliki warna ungu.. warna indigo?_ "Mungkin, orang asing? Tapi dia punya bahasa jepang yang sempurna, meski masih anak-anak, jadi dia pasti besar di Jepang.."

"Maaf, nak." Merasakan ada yang mengetuk bahunya, Shinichi menoleh, "apa dia terluka? Tadi ada seseorang yang memintaku kemari karena ada anak yang terluka." _Ahh, petugas kesehatan sudah datang._

"Oh, benar," ibu Shinichi yang menjawab, sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "kepalanya terluka.."

Sementara Kaito tetap diam dan memperhatikan, petugas itu memeriksa dan mengobati kepalanya, memperhatikan bahwa petugas itu memandangnya dengan takjub. "Sungguh beruntung sekali kamu, nak. Dengan luka separah ini, tapi bisa selamat.."

"Parah?" Shinichi mempertanyakannya. "Tapi setelah aku menemukannya, dia bisa berdiri dan berjalan bersamaku hingga kesini.."

"Tapi menurutku, dengan luka seperti ini dia masih hidup saja sudah ajaib. Meski selamat, seharusnya dia pingsan.."

 _Eh?,_ membuat Shinichi jadi berpikir, _Kaito.. siapa kau sebenarnya?_

Lalu ayah Shinichi datang, bersama petugas kepolisian serta Kuroba Chikage, teman ibu Shinichi. Rupanya, suaminya tidak bisa terselamatkan dari peristiwa naas ini. Dan Kaito berakhir di bawah pengasuhan Chikage sebagai anak angkatnya. Meski secara aneh, Kaito tidak mengerti, tapi Kaito sebenarnya ingin bersama Shinichi.. _Padahal Shinichi yang memungutku.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ramalan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

Kaito tidak memiliki ingatan sebelum adanya peristiwa ledakan dan kebakaran saat dia berumur 8 tahun. Karena itu dia pikir peristiwa itu berhubungan dengan ingatannya yang hilang. Dan dia merasa bahwa itu adalah ingatan yang penting. Setidaknya, ada seseorang yang dia tahu sangat penting dalam ingatan yang hilang itu. Tapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang orang itu ataupun tentang ingatannya secara umum. Hingga kemunculan kembali KID memberikan petunjuk pertama padanya setelah sekian lama. Bahwa ledakan dan kebakaran 8 tahun yang lalu disebabkan oleh suatu organisasi kriminal untuk membunuh Kuroba Touichi. Kemudian, salah satu cara untuk menarik mereka keluar adalah dengan menjadi KID.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kaito akan mencuri jarum jam dari menara jam di distrik Ekoda sebagai Kaito KID. Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya, serta nanti tidak akan ada Hakuba, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak khawatir. Dia bahkan merasa senang sekali karena KID begitu populer hingga memiliki banyak fans. Sangat berbeda dengan Aoko yang justru marah-marah mengetahui KID akan mencuri jam yang berharga baginya. Teman-teman lain membela KID, karena toh besok menara jam itu akan hilang juga dipindahkan ke suatu taman kota. Sementara Akako..

"Kuroba-kun, kali ini dengarkan perkataanku. Pada dentang ke-20000 dari menara jam itu, akan ada seseorang yang datang dari langit Timur. Dia adalah orang yang sangat pintar dan cerdik. Memiliki mata yang mampu menembus semua trik dan ilusi. Dan malam ini adalah malam dimana menara itu berdentang untuk yang ke-20000 kalinya. Akan lebih baik kalau kau membatalkan rencanamu malam ini. Karena kau akan tertangkap dalam putaran takdir tanpa henti jika bertemu dengannya."

..Akako, mengatakan kalimat yang entah bagaimana terdengar familiar bagi Kaito. Seakan seperti dia pernah mengetahui kalimat itu sebelumnya. Mendengar dari mana? Mungkin dahulu dia pernah mendengar perkataan tadi dari sumber yang sama seperti Akako?

"Heh, apa itu ramalan tidak berguna yang-"

"Kau boleh tidak percaya, terserah saja, tapi Lucifer yang memberitahuku hal ini."

"Lu-Luci.." Nama ini juga terdengar familiar bagi Kaito. Tapi mungkin lebih karena pengetahuan umum. "Siapa dia?"

"Lucifer. Aku yakin kau juga tahu siapa dia. Dan aku menyebutkan namanya sebagai dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sekedar kiasan, kode nama, atau semacamnya."

Dengan ini, ada hal yang ingin dipastikan oleh Kaito. Tetapi itu bukanlah sesuatu untuk dibicarakan di kelas. "Akako, ikut aku ke atap," ucap Kaito sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Diikuti oleh Akako yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan terheran.

* * *

Kaito membuka pintu atap dan mempersilahkan Akako untuk masuk lebih dulu, kemudian menutup pintu atap sambil berkata, "Jadi, Lucifer.. malaikat pembawa cahaya yang terbuang ke dunia manusia dan menjadi iblis?"

"Benar." Akako bisa merasakan bahwa Kaito sedang ragu, antara percaya dan tidak. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, karena dia sendiri tahu bahwa kekuatan sihir Akako adalah nyata. "Kenapa kamu tertarik dengan Lucifer?"

Kaito menutup kedua matanya dan mengubah postur tubuhnya menjadi serius. "Akako, kau tahu aku tidak memiliki ingatan sebelum berumur 8 tahun?" Kaito membuka mata dan melihat Akako mengangguk. "Ramalan yang kau ucapkan tadi.. aku seperti pernah mendengarnya di masa lalu. Jadi aku pikir mungkin aku pernah mendengarnya saat aku masih sangat kecil mungkin.."

Akako mendengus. "Itu mustahil. Lucifer mengatakan ramalan itu karena aku bertanya tentang nasibmu. Mustahil sekali ada penyihir lain yang bertanya tentang masa depan anak kecil lebih dari delapan tahun kemudian. Ramalan itu benar-benar dibuat di masa sekarang. Jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan kenapa kamu merasa ramalan itu terasa familiar adalah jika.. jika kau mendengarnya di masa ini.. lalu.." Tiba-tiba Akako menyadari sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan hingga dia kehilangan ketenangan dirinya. Postur tubuhnya menjadi kaku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. _Tentang putaran takdir itu, jangan-jangan Lucifer mengatakannya secara literal. Kalimat itu bukan kalimat kiasan atau apapun, tapi itu kalimat dengan makna yang sebenarnya.. Jadi karena itu jiwa Kuroba Kaito terasa sangat jauh lebih tua dibandingkan manusia lainnya._

"Lalu..?" Kaito jadi bingung.

Akako mendekat dengan cepat untuk menggenggam dan mengguncang kedua bahu Kaito. "Kuroba Kaito. Batalkan rencanamu malam ini untuk pergi ke menara jam itu. Aku serius. Kalau tidak kau akan-"

Kaito yang merasa tidak nyaman berada terlalu dekat dengan Akako langsung menyela. "Baiklah. Nanti malam aku berencana untuk menjemput Aoko di sana, tapi mungkin aku bisa membatalkannya."

Jawaban Kaito hanya membuat Akako menjadi merasa kesal dan segera pergi keluar dari area atap. Lagi-lagi Kaito akan mengabaikan peringatannya begitu saja. Tapi Akako tahu juga bahwa kali ini dia berurusan dengan takdir. Dia beruntung memiliki kekuatan lebih dan koneksi hingga dapat sedikit mengetahui tentang masa depan. Tapi.. untuk mengetahui dan mengubah takdir. Itu tidak mungkin. Itu sudah wilayah para dewa. Meskipun Akako memiliki kekuatan lebih dari manusia kebanyakan, Akako tetap manusia.

Untuk saat ini, Akako hanya bisa datang pada saat pencurian KID dan mengamati. Dia bisa merasakan kedatangan seseorang misterius dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuan yang luar biasa di sebuah helikopter yang datang dari arah timur. Tapi bagaimanapun hebatnya orang ini, jelas bahwa orang ini hanyalah manusia biasa. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa membuat Kaito terjebak dalam takdir yang terus berulang?

Akako tahu bahwa bagaimanapun dia berusaha mencegah mereka bertemu, usahanya pasti gagal. Karena mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Setidaknya dia akan berusaha memperlambat hal itu dengan mempengaruhi alam pikiran pemuda misterius dalam helikopter agar sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyelidiki identitas asli pencuri yang dikejarnya. Begitu juga dengan Kaito, Akako mencoba mempengaruhi alam pikirannya agar sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui identitas detektif yang mengejarnya. Tapi berhubung sihirnya dari dulu sama sekali tidak bisa mempengaruhi pikiran Kaito maka kemungkinan sihir kali ini juga gagal.

Dan satu hal lagi yang disadari oleh Akako, bahwa mereka berdua sudah memiliki ikatan sejak masih kecil. Jika suatu saat mereka saling mengetahui identitas satu sama lain, mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan..

* * *

Author's Note:

Sebenernya aku lebih suka ngetik dalam sekali duduk selesai. Tapi sejak pulang jadi ga ada waktu luang sepanjang itu. Ini aja diketik beberapa kali dalam beberapa hari zzz..

Silakan ketuk (atau bahkan dobrak) inbox ku lewat review atau private message kalau misalnya aku menghilang.


End file.
